1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle roof comprising a liftable covering element that can be displaced above a fixed roof section.
2. Related Technology
A vehicle roof of this type is known, for example, from EP 0 863 817 B1 and comprises, for deploying and displacing the covering element by means of which a roof opening can be selectively closed or at least partially opened, a respective control mechanism for the covering element located on each side thereof and associated with a guide rail in each case. The control mechanism comprises a front cover carrier which is guided via a control pin in a guide track, so that the front edge of the covering element can be raised. The control mechanism further comprises a deployment mechanism engaging on a rear cover carrier, which deployment mechanism, upon opening, is separated from the covering element through retraction of the latter.
Furthermore, an openable vehicle roof configured as a spoiler roof is known from DE 103 33 781 A1, which vehicle roof comprises a covering element on the underside of which is formed a cover carrier. The cover carrier is provided with a guide which cooperates with a drive carriage. Arranged at the front end of the cover carrier is a slide element which is guided in a track of a guide rail for the covering element, so that the front edge of the covering element is displaced vertically upwards upon deployment. In addition, a locking lever is arranged between the drive carriage and the cover carrier, which locking lever, upon upward swiveling of the covering element to the ventilation position, prevents displacement of the covering element in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The locking lever is swivelable by means of a peg of the drive carriage, so that, with a given relative position of the drive carriage and the locking lever, displacement of the covering element in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle is permitted.